


DarkHawk Timeline

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to give a timeline for the Modern DarkHawk AU for those who may not be on Tumblr. So here it is :D Obviously it will update as more fics are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DarkHawk Timeline

First Year

It’s Like That (And That’s The Way It Is) – July  
Kiss You To Death Tonight – August  
Hello Mary Lou – September

Second Year

Wake Me Up When September Ends – January  
The Seafarer and The Soldier – May to July  
The Last Time – July  
When Harry Met Ross – August to September  
Copenhagen – September  
What I Like About You – October  
Make Me Catch My Breath – October  
Trafalgar Day – October (forthcoming)  
Halloween Baby – November (WIP)  
Riptide – December

Third Year

The Storm – January to June  
Playing House – July (WIP)  
Dark Horse – August  
Crimes Against Laundry - September  
Bigger Boat – September  
Tied – October  
Closer – October  
Dancing Shoes - November  
Holiday Season – Late November/Early December (WIP)

Fourth Year

Spring Time Fancy – May  
Kitty – May  
Hot Blooded - September  
Morning Glory/All The Small Things – September  
Are You Challenging Me? – September  
Knots - September  
Lord and Lady Holmewood - September (forthcoming)  
The Beagle Boys (forthcoming)

Fifth Year 

Love Handles - May  
The Glory of Love - September (forthcoming)  
Starsailing - September (forthcoming)


End file.
